


Hey, Batter, Batter

by hhertzof



Series: Play Ball! [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Baseball, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More baseball with the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Batter, Batter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Once they were seated, the Doctor made sure they were all furnished with hot dogs and awful American beer, then he pulled a scorecard out of one of his pockets and a pencil stub out of another and started marking it in some arcane fashion.

"How is the game played?" Nyssa asked Tegan, once she was sure the Doctor was occupied. "The Doctor was too busy being poetic to explain."

"Haven't the slightest," Tegan replied. She took a bite of her hot dog (which was much better than the beer) and stared at the field. "It's something to do with hitting the ball and running around the bases, but I've never seen a game played. It's not that popular back home. "

Nyssa leaned back in her seat. "It could be worse. At least it's a nice day to be outside. And we have good seats for whatever is about to happen."

Tegan might not have understood much of what was going on, but it didn't take her long to get into the swing of things, cheering when the people around her cheered, booing when they booed, and following along on the animated billboards, though she didn't comprehend what half of them were trying to tell her.

In this atmosphere, the Doctor's understated "good show"s went almost unnoticed, but he was clearly enjoying the game.

"Well, it's more exciting than a cricket match," Nyssa said when he turned to them in the break during the fourth inning to ask how they were enjoying it. "But why must they constantly entertain us?"

"Adverts. The game's being broadcast," the Doctor replied succinctly. "And they want to make coming to a game special."

"If I had to put up with this nonsense, I'd stay home and watch it on telly," Tegan said.

Nyssa and the Doctor were too polite to point out that she'd been just as eager as anyone to try to catch one of the t-shirts they'd shot into the stands a few minutes before and to guess at trivia questions randomly.


End file.
